3 Devil Pigs
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebuah drama persembahan Klub Deimon Devil Bats di perpisahan murid tahun akhir SMU Deimon. — hiruma; mamori; deimon devil bats. canon. complete; thank you for supporting!
1. Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL?

"_Perhatian kepada semua murid SMU Deimon, tahun ini kita kembali akan mengadakan drama tahunan dalam rangka graduasi murid-murid kelas 3. Berbeda dengan tahun lalu, yang menggunakan sistem drama per kelas parallel, tahun ini kita menggunakan sistem per klub. Jadi masing-masing klub harap mempersiapkan diri. Oh ya, jangan lupa, drama kita ini akan ditonton oleh beberapa SMU pilihan yang dirahasiakan sekolah. Demikian pengumuman ini disampaikan. Saya selaku Kepala Sekolah SMU Deimon mengucapkan, selamat berdrama!"_

* * *

_**3 Devil Pigs**_

Chap 1: WHAT THE HELL?

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

Rate: K (Anak kecil pun boleh baca fic sarat akan keabalan ini…)

Warning: OOC tapi saia harap tidak, typo (buat jaga-jaga), Setting when main chara almost graduate from High School, Don't Like Don't Read

This fiction I dedicate for my junior high's Bahasa teacher & my elementary's English teacher. Thx to them, that they gave me task to story teling about this, so I can get idea of it.

* * *

**~0033300~**

"Kekeke… Selaku kapten klub, aku memutuskan drama kita tahun ini…"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

**~0033300~**

* * *

**MORNING, BEFORE THE SCHOOL START, AT HIRUMA'S CLASS::**

BRAAK!

"Tch, kepala sekolah sialan! Akan kuancam dia untuk menghapus pengumuman ini!" teriak Hiruma bak kesetanan *P.S: Setan kok jadi setan?* serta mencak-mencak sejak beberapa menit setelah pengumuman tadi berlalu, dan barusan ia telah menjadikan meja sebagai korban gebrakan tangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk melempar pass saat bermain amefuto kesukaannya itu.

BRAKKK!

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau ini, sudah mencak-mencak, mau mengancam kepala sekolah kita pula! Tidak bisa diam sejenak apa? Ini juga menyangkut klub kita, tahu! Tidak lihat Kurita yang sudah meringkuk di bawah lindungan Musashi, apa?" balas Mamori yang ikut-ikutan menggebrak meja dan mencak-mencak karena pusing mendengar Hiruma yang dari tadi kerjanya hanya marah-marah sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Kurita yang kini telah meringkuk di bawah lindungan Musashi…

"Tapi ini benar-benar menyusahkan, manager sialan!" balas Hiruma tak mau kalah.

"Lagipula, marah-marah itu tidak ada gunanya! Malah akan menguras tenaga! Nanti mukamu cepat berkerut, tahu!" jawab Mamori kemudian yang sekarang telah menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Keh, kerutan katamu? Aku juga bisa menghilangkan kerutan di wajahku dengan mudah, sama seperti kau membakar lemak di tubuhmu akibat cream puff sialanmu itu dengan mudah. Kekeke," tawa sekaligus seringai Hiruma kali ini. Sepertinya, kadar emosinya telah menurun drastis.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!" jawab Mamori sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tidak terima makanan kesukaannya dihina oleh sang akuma.

**~0033300~**

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut, namun tidak setegang sebelumnya. Sekarang, mari kita jenguk (? Tengok kale…) keadaan di seberang…

"Hi-hiruma sudah tidak marah, ya? Syukurlah, kita selamat, Musashi," tanya sekaligus hela Kurita pada Musashi.

"Ya, bersyukurlah kita memiliki Anezaki sebagai manajer. Tapi lebih bersyukur lagi, Hiruma memiliki rasa pada manager kita yang satu ini," jawab Musashi dan bergumam pada kalimat terakhir.

"Hah? Tadi untuk yang terakhir kau bilang apa?" tanya Kurita penasaran pada kalimat terakhir yang Musashi gumamkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi, sebelumnya, cepat T-U-R-U-N dari ku dan lepaskan pelukan mautmu itu," jawab Musashi lagi sembari menekankan kata 'turun' pada Kurita.

"E-eh gomen Musashi. Aku ketakutan tadi," jawab Kurita innocent sembari turun dari gendongan Musashi dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya (?) yang menyebabkan Musashi semakin kering saja. ( ?) Bisa kita bayangkan, betapa eratnya pelukan 'TELETUBBIES' milik Kurita…

Hikmah yang dapat kita ambil dari peristiwa ini, adalah bersikaplah sedikit lembut saat berperang(?) kata-kata melawan Hiruma. Ah, salah! Yang lebih penting adalah, jangan pernah melindungi Kurita, atau anggota tubuhmu akan jadi korban pelukan 'TELETUBBIES' miliknya. Karena, lagu itu kini telah berubah menjadi, Teletubbies! Twinkie winkie! Dipsy! LaLa! Poo! Menjadi satu…

* * *

**[SKIP SCHOOL TIME]**

**AFTER SCHOOL, AT DEIMON DEVIL BATS HOUSECLUB::**

"APA?" DRAMA TAHUN INI ADALAH 3 BABI KECIL?" teriak a.k.a lengking para penghuni houseclub hari ini.

"Iya, kenapa? Mau protes?" jawab Hiruma santai sambil mengelus-elus pacar keduanya (?) yaitu AK-47 tersayang miliknya. Pacar pertamanya tentu saja sang Sony VAIO tercinta…

"Ti-tidak!" jawab semuanya serempak sambil menggeleg-gelengkan kepala ke kana dan kiri berulang kali dengan gemetaran, tidak termasuk Musashi dan Mamori. Di kepala mereka masing-masing, telah terisi dengan masing-masing tanggapan yang tidak berani mereka keluarkan. Mari kita tengok…

"_Ya~ Pasti akan sangat menarik!"_

"_Hi-hiruma-san seram…"_

"_Mukya! Mengapa bukan drama Romeo dan Juliet saja, agar aku dan Mamori-san bisa bersama?"_

"_Dasar Hiruma-kun! Kerjanya menyusahkan saja,"_

"_Oh, jadi ini rencana si bodoh itu tadi,"_

"_Pe-peranku pohon ya?"_

"_FUGO!"_*Ga ngerti ah! =P*

"_Ha?"_

"_Haa?"_

"_Haaa?"_

"_Ahaha! Monsieur Hiruma memang beride hebat!"_

"_Hmm… Sepertinya aku jadi tenaga otak untuk naskah dialog nanti,"_

"_Tugasku pasti cuma jadi figuran yang tak dapat dirasakan hawa keberadaanya…" _*Nasibmu, Nak… Nasibmu… XP*

Demikian pikiran-pikiran masing-masing. Mari kita kembali kepada sang komandan…

"Untuk itu, aku akan membagi peran untuk kalian! Untuk cheer sialan, kau masuk SMU Deimon untuk sementara. Aku akan mengancam kepala sekolah sialan untuk itu," kata Hiruma saat ia memulai lagi rapat.

"Yey! You-nii memang T-O-P!" teriak Suzuna girang.

"Peran babi pertama jatuh ke tangan monyet sialan sebagai yang paling bodoh," tunjuk Hiruma pada Monta.

"MUKYA? AKU? BODOH?" jawab Monta celingak-celinguk.

"Babi kedua yang sedikit lebih pintar dari monyet bodoh, tapi tetap masih bodoh (gaje ni Hiruma… ==a) adalah cebol sialan," tunjuk Hiruma lagi.

"E-eh? Aku?" jawab Sena bingung.

"Yang terakhir, babi terpintar atau babi ketiga tetapi tetap lebih pintar aku, adalah cheer sialan," tunjuk Hiruma asal lagi.

"Ya~ You-nii memang hebat! Arigatou tte!" jerit Suzuna kegirangan.

"Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi serigalanya. Kekeke… Kau, mangaer sialan! Kau akan menjadi ibu para babi sialan!" tunjuk Hiruma lagi pada Mamori kali ini.

A-apa? Ibu para babi? Mana ada cerita 3 babi seperti itu?" tanya Mamori kebingunan. Secara, seperti katanya tadi, ia belum pernah mendengar cerita 3 babi kecil versi itu.

"Di versiku begitu," jawab Hiruma santai sambil meletupkan sugar free bubble gum miliknya. Semuanya kecuali Musashi dan Hiruma tentu, hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban akuma mereka itu.

"Keh, belum selesai! Botak sialan, tugasmu membuat naskah dialog drama ini sesuai jalan cerita yang telah kubentuk, dan yang akan kuberitahu khusus padamu. Gendut sialan, gendut junior, serta orang tua sialan, tugas kalian adalah bekerja di bidang property. Ingat, JANGAN MERUSAK FASILITAS YANG AKAN KUBERIKAN UNTUK KALIAN OLAH! Terutama kalian, gendut! Yang terakhir, tanpa keberadaan sialan, tugasmu kali ini cukup pentimg, yaitu mengganti setting tempat bila sudah waktunya nanti, karena keberadaanmu pasti tidak dapat diketahui penonton," perintah Hiruma lagi.

"Ya, siap!" jawab keem- eh salah, ketiga orang tadi… *Author lupa sama keberadaan Ishimaru… Gomen…*

"Untuk Ha-ha bersaudara sialan, tugas kalian adalah menjadi pemburu yang akan mengejarku sebagai serigala, dan akan kuberikan satu lagi tugas rahasia untuk kalian. Tunggu saja. Mengerti?" tanya sekaligus seringai Hiruma.

"Ba-baik," jawab ketiga bersau- eh sahabat itu. Saya sebagai author berani jamin, yang ada di otak mereka sekarang adalah… _"Bagaimana cara mengejar serigala sekaligus setan jadi-jadian ini?"_

"Oke, semua sudah jelas. Rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Untuk arahan selanjutnya, kita lanjutkan besok. Sekarang, ayo cepat ke lapangan dan latihan, atau Cerberusku sayang akan mengejar kalian! YA~HAAAAAAA!"

DARDERDORDARDERDOR! Bunyi AK-47 milik Hiruma menggema di lapangan latihan mereka (para anggota klub) hari ini.

"IYA!" seru mereka semua ketakutan kecuali Musashi dan Mamori serta Suzuna yang sekarang duduk di bench lapangan.

Demikian kisah Klub Deimon Devil Bats hari ini. Bagaimana jadinya drama mereka? Mari kita nantikan aransemen ide cerita Hiruma…

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya jadi juga satu lagi fic gaje bikinan saia. Ckckck… Yang Game of Death: Time is Return chapter 8 aja belum updet, malah bikin fic baru. Bodo ah! Yang penting bikin sebelum ide kabur… Ahaha. Gimana? Humor udah mulai kerasa? Hehe. Ini idenya kudapat pas harus maju mendongeng cerita anak dalam rangka Uji Kompetensi Dasar pelajaran BI di sekolahku. Saia didukung oleh teman saia yang minta request satu fic lagi sih. Hehe. Yang mau request fic, silahkan aja. Saia berlebar tangan member kalian kesempatan… (Bahasanya cuy!) Ah, bacod, nih! Kayaknya judulnya ga ke tengah... Ga tau kenapa. Gomen ya. Langsung aja kita ke bawah bwat promosi!

**Promosi::**

**My fiction coming soon:** 1. _**The Last Day of World**_. **Rate:** T. **Genre:** Sci-fi & Fantasy. **Fandom:** Eyeshield 21. **Character:** Mamori A & Hiruma Y. **Summary:** Mamori adalah agen FBI divisi Z terakhir dari timnya, tim yang dinamai X Team. Ia telah kehilangan 3 teman satu timnya. Divisi Z ini dibentuk sebagai divisi penyelidik dan antisipasi 'The Last Day of World' yang diprediksi akan datang pada 6 Juni 2666. Kini, ia mengemban misi terakhirnya, sebagai agen pencari seorang rekan setimnya yang menghilang saat melakukan penyelidikan. Bagaimanakah petualangannya di dunia yang mulai hancur dan yang dikenal semua dengan nama 'Earth' itu?

**IFA 2010: **Untuk kalian author-author fandom Eyeshield 21 Indonesia, mengikuti Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 dengan bergabung di INFANTRUM (Indonesian Fanfiction Author Forum) di dan join grup FB-nya di '**Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**'. Informasi selanjutnya akan diberikan pada member grup.

Akhir kata, REVIEW! ^.^v

* * *

**Preview Next, Chap 2: It's bad! Nightmare!::**

-"Hah? Kau yakin akan seperti ini?"

-"Cieee… You-nii!"

-"Ayo, pegang senjata saja, kok kalian takut? Kekeke…"


	2. Chapter 2: It's Bad! Nightmare!

"_Halo, anak-anak sialan! Di sini setan terkejam di seluruh dunia sedang berbicara. Jadi, daripada kutembaki satu persatu, lebih baik kalian mendengarkan. Aku memutuskan mengadakan lomba melawan sekolah lain dalam acara yang akan ditampilkan di pentas. Maka, bila Deimon tidak menang, kalian akan dikuliti oleh AK 47 ku ini. Ya-Ha!"_

_**

* * *

**_

3 Devil Pigs

**Chap 2: **It's Bad! Nightmare!

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K (Anak kecil pun boleh baca fic sarat akan keabalan ini…)

**Warning:** OOC tapi saia harap tidak, typo (buat jaga-jaga), A/N nyelip di cerita dalam bentuk: *…*. Nama pemeran kutulis skali aja ea! Setting when main chara almost graduate from High School. Don't Like Don't Read

**3 Devil Pigs ©2010 by M. Gabriella****

* * *

~0033300~**

"Kalau Deimon Devil Bats tidak menang…"

"TIDAK!"

**~0033300~**

**

* * *

**

MORNING, BEFORE SCHOOL AT HIRUMA'S CLASS::

"Halo? Ya. Oh, sudah jadi. Baguslah. Ya, bagus. Kekeke… Kau hanya akan mendengarnya sekali seumur hidup. Ya-Ha!"

PLIK! TUUT… TUUT… TUUT…

"Siapa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya seseorang yang cantik dengan mata sapphire dan auburn indahnya pada sang setan. *Dibakar Hiruma, plus FC dan FG nya. (Mang ada? O.O)= tepar~*

"Hanya orang iseng," jawab Hiruma santai kemudian.

"Oh. Eh, Hiruma-_kun_, bagaimana dengan drama kita?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma seraya menengok ke kiri dan kanan mencari bagian property gratis. *Hiruma mana mau bayar Musashi! ==a*

"Bagian property nanti kuurus. Bagian naskah dan kostum akan datang dalam 5-4-"

GRAOOOOR!

"GYAAAAA!"

BUUM! DUESH!

SWING SWING… PLUK

Bingung dengan sound effect di atas? Saya juga! *Diinjek-injek* Jadi, inilah ceritanya!

.

_Dahulu kala- *Woi, berisik!* Maaf, salah kaset. Yang benar, adalah cerita berikut…_

_Hiruma yang sedang berbaik hati pada Cerberus member anjing kesayangannya untaian panjang sosis daging sapi, bukan mencuri dari hasil kurban Idul Adha beberapa waktu lalu, tenu! Cerberus yang tertarik, segera menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar syarat dari sang majikan. What a such clever dog…_

_Syarat yang ternyata mudah. Mengejar orang yang suka berputar-putar dengan sebelah kaki dan berjidat lebar mantan botak permanen. Setelah ditemukan, Cerberus pun mengejar mereka yang kemudian menabrak pintu kelas Hiruma dengan tidak elitnya, dan keduanya tergeletak serta berakhir sebagai mayat yang dilangkahi oleh Cerberus, sang pemenang…_

_Cerberus pun mengangkat kedua kaki depannya yang kini merangkap tangan yang telah diberi sarung tinju merah bergaris hitam *Beli di mana tuh? O.O* tanda kemenangan. Ia pun menangkap sosis pemberian sang majikan, dan menikmatinya di kelas Hiruma. Setelah santapannya habis, Hiruma mengelusnya penuh kasih dan memerintahkannya kembali ke habitatnya._

_Cerberus, sang anjing pintar segera menuju ke jendela kelas Hiruma dan berpose seperti orang yang mau bunuh diri sekaligus mau syuting Titanic Season 2. Dan ternyata, saudara-saudara! Ia meluncur keluar dari kelas Hiruma dan kemudian membentangkan parasut di atas kepalanya dan mendarat dengan selamat, meninggalkan beberapa manusia di kelas Hiruma yang rahangnya jatuh ke lantai, alias jawdrop._

_Demikianlah kisah ini diceritakan. Merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya, sampai akhir hayat. Selsesai…_

_._

Oke, kembali ke cerita awal!

"Begitulah. Kekeke!" kekeh seseorang dengan seringai dan aura hitamnya pada sang manajer cantik yang begitu hebatnya sehingga masih mampu bertahan menjadi manajer. Sang manajer hanya dapat _jawdrop_ akut mendengar dan menyaksikan drama bertokoh utama anjing Hiruma tadi.

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_, mereka mau diapakan!" tanya Mamori histeris melihat sang komandan tim menyeret dua anggota timnya entah ke mana.

"Ada urusan," jawab Hiruma santai sambil menggeret dua mayat tadi entah ke mana…

PLUK

Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantung celana Yukimitsu ketika ia diseret oleh Hiruma. Sesuatu tersebut tampak seperti berlembar-lembar kertas. Kertas penuh tulisan tentu.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Kurita pada Mamori sambil memungut kertas yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada Mamori.

"Hmm… Tunggu sebentar,"ucap Mamori sembari membaca tulisan kertas tersebut. Mukanya lalu menjadi pucat pasi…

"A-ada apa, Mamori-_san_?" tanya Kurita bingung melihat perubahan air muka Mamori.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya scenario," jawab Mamori terbata-bata sembari bermuka pucat begitu membaca lembar berikutnya.

"I-ini," ucap Kurita yang jadi patung sekejap.

"Skenario. Skenario neraka. Lebih buruk. Mimpi terburuk Deimon Devil Bats," ucap Mamori yang berusaha bertahan tidak pingsan begitu bel masuk pelajaran berbunyi.

**[SKIP SCHOOL TIME]**

* * *

**DEIMON DEVIL BATS CLUBHOUSE::**

TOK TOK TOK

DOK DOK DOK

"FUGOO!"

"BERISIK!"

Mau tebak sedang terjadi apa? Begini ceritanya… Musashi sedang membuat property acara, dengan bantuan Kurita dan Komusubi yang kelewat semangat membantu. Hasilnya, musuh dari Komusubi selama berabad-abad *Kok?* yaitu 3 Bersaudara Ha-Ha mengajak ribut dengan kata terakhir dari sound effect. Bertanya ke mana sisanya? Para pejuang bernasib malang itu masih belum datang. Memang, ini masih terlalu siang *mana ada?* di clubhouse. Jadi, yang berkepentinganlah yang masuk lebih cepat.

BRAK

"Keh, bocah-bocah sialan belum datang rupanya," ucap suara yang membuka pintu dengan tak berperikepintuan. Untungnya, sang pintu masih kokoh layaknya para Line Deimon menahan serangan Hiruma. Kalau tidak, bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya. Neraka bagi Musashi, karena pekerjaannya bertambah…

"Anak bodoh, tak bisa lebih pelan? Biaya klub kita akan membengkak," ucap Musashi sambil tetap fokus pada mahakayunya.

"Itu hal mudah. Sekarang, kalau bocah-bocah sialan belum datang juga, maka dalam wak—"

"KAMI DI SINI, HIRUMA-SAN!" teriak berbondong-bondong orang yang menerjang ke arah Hiruma yang dengan cepat menghindar sebelum jadi segepeng kertas karena serudukan monyet dan kawan-kawan…

_Ketika semua sudah di dalam, lengkap dengan para 'wanita super' yang bertahan di sarang pembantaian…_

"Botak sialan, bagikan skenarionya!" bentak Hiruma tak terlalu keras pada Yukimitsu yang kaget tiba-tiba. Untungnya keseimbangannya berhasil dilatih akibat pendengarannya yang tajam. Kata Yukimitsu, _pendengaran itu merupakan alat keseimbangan ki_—sudah ah.

"Baik!" ucap Yukimitsu seraya membagikan skenario yang langsung membuat beberapa hadirin yang duduk terkesima. Bahkan, saking bagusnya, beberapa ada yang pingsan dan hampir digotong ke RSJ terdekat, sebelum akhirnya sehat secara tak terjamin.

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"MUKYA!"

"YA~! Ini keren sekali, Yukki!" teriak Suzuna girang. Bertolak depan dengan anak-anak lain.

"Kutinggal dahulu. Karena latihan pagi sudah selesai, dan Christmas Bowl telah usai, kuberi kalian libur latihan. Dengan catatan, kalian harus melakukan perintah asli dariku lewat botak sialan. Aku ada urusan. Ya-Ha!" ucap Hiruma dengan tak bertanggung jawab dan tak elit.

Ucapan Hiruma tadi sungguh membuat anggota Devil Bats yang terpana menyaksikan penggantinya, Yukimitsu. Ah, bukan. Dia bukan Yukimitsu lagi. Sebab…

"Mau coba kostumnya?" tanya Yukimitsu penuh antusias disertai dengan _'bling bling'_ di matanya. Membuat semua sontak berkata…

"YUKIMITSU HITAM!"

"YA-HA!"

* * *

**TOMMOROW AT CLUBHOSUE ****::  
**"Ayo, pegang senjata saja, kok, kalian takut? Kekeke!"

GLEK

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Togano menelan ludah bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka disodorkan benda yang paling ingin mereka musnahkan dahulu. _AK 47. _Namun sekarang, niat mereka sirna setelah berhadapan dengan senjata hidup mati itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Pasti kalian akan bertanya-tanya. Yukimitsu membuat apa, sih? Mau tahu apa skenario mereka? Mari, Kupersembahkan!

.

.

.

_Kutipan dialog Ha-Ha Bross dan Hiruma. Dikutip dari __**3 Little Pigs ©2xxx by Yukimitsu Manabu**_

Dan di sinilah mereka. Para pemburu berhadapan dengan sang serigala. Serigala itu berdiri tegap menantang mereka dengan mata mengejek.

Serigala (Hiruma Youichi): Kekeke, ayo tembak saja!

Pemburu 1 (Jumonji Kazuki): HAA?

Pemburu 2 (Kuroki Koji): HAAA?

Pemburu 3 (Togano Shozo): HAAA?

Serigala: BERISIK! Keh, kalau begitu, minggir!

Semua Pemburu: TIDAK AKAN! TEMBAK!

(**Sfx:** Tembakan _AK 47_)

Serigala: (Tidak bergeming dan malah meniup permen karet) Payah. (Melewati para pemburu)

Semua Pemburu: A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Hei! Kau mau ke mana?

Serigala: Ke rumah ibu sialan dari para babi sialan. Ya-Ha!

.

.

.

Sudah mengerti? Yukimitsu memang hebat! Mengetahui _trademark _masing-masing! Mari kita lanjut.

"Ta-tapi, Hiruma-_san_, apa kau bisa?" tanya Jumonji takut-takut.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Hiruma balik dengan tak acuh.

"O-oke. Kita coba…" jawab Togano kemudian.

_TAKE 1!_

"Kekeke, ayo tembak saja!" ucap Hiruma angkuh seraya berlagak seperti jagoan. *Memang dia jago, atuh! ==a*

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"BERISIK! Keh, kalau begitu, minggir!"

"TIDAK AKAN! T-Te-te-te-teteh mau ke mana, atuh?" ucap ketiganya bersamaan yang mengundang _sweatdrop mini_ dari anak-anak DDB yang menonton. Apalagi Suzuna yang sedang memakan _popcorn_. Ia langsung melempari _popcorn_ itu ke _Ha-Ha Bros_. Yang mendapat tatapan menusuk yang tentu Suzuna abaikan.

"_CUUUUT_! Salah besar! Tak ada yang terbata-bata!" bentak Yukimitsu yang menjadi sutradara mendadak.

"_Take_ berikutnya!"

_TAKE 2!_

"Kekeke, ayo tembak saja!"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"BERISIK! Keh, kalau begitu, minggir!"

"TIDAK AKAN! Teh ujan gerimis aje! Ik—" nyanyi 3 orang stress itu bersamaan lagi. Btw, lagu dari mana, atuh?

"CUUUUT! Kok, salah lagi! Mana ekspresinyaa?" bentak Yukimitsu lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah akan menjelma jadi salah satu iklan di negara author….

Hiruma sendiri hanya menikmati kopi buatan sang manajer cantik, Mamori. Tentu saja tak disadari anggota DDB yang lain. Semua sibuk memakan _pop corn_ dari Ishimaru yang ia jajakan (?) beberapa saat lalu sembari menonton ceramah Yukimitsu.

"_Pop corn, pop corn_!" ucap Ishimaru setengah berteriak di _clubhouse_. Jadi pedagang dadakan ceritanya.

"Aku satu!" minta Suzuna pada Ishimaru. Yang langsung dilayani dengan baik tentunya.

"Suzuna, itu ambil dari mana?" tanya Sena pada Suzuna kemudian. Ia tertarik pada _pop corn_ kuning yang berbau asin nikmat itu.

"Eh, aku lupa? Tadi dapat dari mana, ya? Siapa, sih yang menjual?" ucap Suzuna bingung sendiri. Membuat Sena terpaksa berbagi dengan Suzuna. _So sweet!_

"Ahaha… Tak apa… Tak apa…" ucap Ishimaru yang berjalan lagi menawarkan _pop corn_nya. Menjadi _cupid_ cinta itu bukan dosa, bung!

Menyadari absennya Mamo-_nee_ Suzuna, ia segera mencari ke seluruh ruangan. Dan akhirnya menemukan manajer itu berdua di pojok clubhouse bersama Hiruma. Mamori terlihat sedang menuang kopi ke cangkir Hiruma yang sibuk berkutat dengan VAIO miliknya.

Ah, mari kita coret kalimat yang mengatakan _'tanpa diketahui anggota DDB lainnya'_. Itu sudah tak berlaku sekarang. Apalagi, bila melihat antenna Suzuna yang bergerak-gerak. Membuat Sena hanya bisa menepuk telapak tangan ke mukanya.

"Fufufu… Cie… You-nii!" ucap Suzuna yang lagi dekat-dekat dengan meja tempat Hiruma dan Mamori berada sekarang. Membuat Mamori blushing berat, dan Hiruma yang bangkit dari tempat duduk. Alarm '_Dangerous_' milik Sena langsung berbunyi dengan keluarnya lagu _Dangerous_ dari Alm. Michael Jackson di kepalanya. Secepat cahaya, Sena membawa Suzuna kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya berjaga-jaga.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?" aura seram Hiruma bertindak. Membuat semua dan tentunya celotehan Yukimitsu berhenti berperan…

_Take 3!_

"Kekeke, ayo tembak saja!"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"BERISIK! Keh, kalau begitu, minggir!"

"TIDAK AKAN! TEMBAK!" Tanpa AK 47 kali ini. Alat itu baru akan dipakai di saat pentas.

"Payah,"

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"

" Ke rumah ibu sialan dari para babi sialan. Ya-Ha!"

_~Selesai~_

Semua anggota DDB hanya bisa bernapas lega. Mereka kemudian _'diajak'_ pulang oleh Hiruma. Mempersiapkan esok-esok-dan esoknya untuk berlatih lagi. Yukimitsu kurasa akan botak lagi.

.

.

.

**DEIMON GARDUATE FESTIVAL DAY! YA-HA!::**

**Backstage DDB::**

"Semua siap?" tanya Musashi mengawali.

"Iya!" serempak semua menjawab. _Ha-Ha Bros _masih deg-degan memegang senjata rasanya.

_[Sudah di panggung]_

Pentas baru saja dimulai, saat tim DDB masuk ke panggung. Namun…

PATS!

"MATI LAMPU!" teriak semua hadirin di seluruh aula Deimon High. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kekeke, mereka sudah mulai rupanya…"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Nyaa~ jadi juga! Tinggal satu chapie lagi nee! Btw, aku ada fic baru lagi! *Dasar stress* Yah, jadi makin numpuk aje! Udah ah, ga mau banyak bacot! Acara dari sekolah lain nanti ya! Kayaknya cerita ini slesai chap 3 ato 4. Karena aku ga bisa prediksi, tak ada spoiler ea… *dilempar*

.

Review klo ga banyak, kuteror kalian! Ya-Ha!

**Kuis Ceria:**

Siapa yang dimaksud Hiruma sebagai 'mereka'?

.

**Thanx To: ****HashiyoRike • DEVIL'D • mozzarella cheese • ShiroNeko • HirumaManda • monkey d kobayakawa kudo • Natsuno Yurie Uchiha • undine-yaha • Iin cka you-nii • Phanter black • Salmahimahi**

**Untuk yang ga login:**

**monkey d kobayakawa kudo= **Haha… Maap… Updet nih! Maap lama! Repiw lagi nyok!

**ShiroNeko= **Ya muat dun! Hiruma? Emang udah ancur mah, DDB dari sononya! *dihajar smua*. Ni udah apdet! Smoga makin lucu!* Repiw lagi!

**DEVIL'D= **Apdet bung! Maaf lama! Sibuk kuadrat! Kayak geto toh! *nunjuk2 atas* Review lagi ea!

Akhir kata,** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Drama

_Sebuah awal pasti ada akhir_

_Begitu pula dengan kisah ini_

_Silahkan berimajinasi_

_Melengkapi epilog cerita…_

_**3 Devil Pigs**_

**Chap 3: **The Last Drama

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship

**Written by:** 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00

**Rate:** K (Anak kecil pun boleh baca fic sarat akan keabalan ini…)

**Warning:** OOC tapi saia harap tidak, typo (buat jaga-jaga), A/N nyelip di cerita dalam bentuk: *…*. Nama pemeran kutulis skali aja ea! Setting when main chara almost graduate from High School. _Don't Like Don't Read_

**Soundtrack: **_Blaze Line _by _Back-ON_, _Telephone _by _Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce_, _Garuda di Dadaku_ by _Netral_

**3 Devil Pigs ©2010 by M. Gabriella**

**~0033300~**

"Kekeke! Mereka sudah datang!

Saatnya mengakhiri!"

**~0033300~**

**BACKSTAGE:**

Hening.

Mati lampu sedari tadi memekakkan telinga. Loh? Eh, lupa bilang. Banyak orang menjerit-jerit di panggung. Pertanyaanya… KENAPA SEKARANG HENING?

Oh, jawabnya satu. Ada aura menusuk yang hitam pekat dari seluruh ruangan. Memberikan sinyal '_diam-atau-nyawamu-melayang'_.

"KEKEKE! Maaf atas mati lampu tadi. Kali ini, kita akan melanjutkan acara! Ya-Ha!" ucap seseorang dengan kacamata bingkai hitamnya, dan rambut pirangnya. Tidak _spike,_ loh…

"Hi-hiruma-_kun_, kan?" tanya Mamori di balik tirai panggung yang masih gelap. Hanya terdengar suara sang setan a.k.a akuma. *Sama! ==*

Lalu, tepat setelah Mamori berkata, lampu menjadi terang kembali. Namun, hanya di panggung. Cukup. Cukup membuat penonton terpana.

"Nama saya Hilman dari Koran Neraka! Sayalah MC hari ini! Ya-Ha!" ucap orang yang sedang berdiri di panggung dengan _mike_ yang ia genggam. Membuat sweatdrop '_orang-orang-pintar'_ di _Devil Bats._

"Kami akan menyuguhkan acara yang menarik di sini! Sambutlah acara pertama…

Drama 3 Babi Setan dari Deimon Devil Bats!" ucap Hiruma—err… Hilman saja, yah, kalau di acara kali ini…

Seketika itu, sweatdrop lah satu ruangan tersebut secara berjamaah, bersamaan dengan menutupnya tirai merah secara tiba-tiba dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Mama, kok, tirainya menutup sendiri tanpa keberadaan? Wah, seram ini," ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di bangku sebelah ibunya yang tersenyum maklum. Membuat pundung seseorang dibalik panggung, ketika mendengar kata-kata '_tirainya menutup sendiri tanpa keberadaan?'._ Yah, anda pasti dapat mengiranya…

"Tak apa… Tak apa…" jawab seseorang yang pundung di balik panggung.

_[Back to the Mr. Hilman—eh drama 3 Babi Setan]_

_[Part 1, START!]_

"YA~! Ibu, kami mau meminta ijin untuk pergi ke hutan," ucap babi ketiga (Suzuna) pada sang ibu babi (Mamori) dengan riangnya. Latar panggung adalah sebuah rumah mewah dengan perapian bes—loh? Musashi ga salah atuh?

"Benar, MAX! Sudah saatnya kami hidup mandiri," ucap babi pertama atau yang paling sulung (Monta) yang sebenarnya lebih mirip monyet itu.

"Ja-jadi kami boleh pergi, ibu?" tanya babi kedua (Sena) terbata-bata pada sang ibu. Membuat aura hitam yang menuntut kesempurnaan di balik panggung menjadi geram. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menjauh sebelum mati oleh aura tak mengenakkan dari seorang obsesif itu. _Well_, kalian pasti berpikir itu Hiruma. _Salah. Kalian bilang pindah ke Indosiar kalian bisa bebas? Salah. Justru akan semakin seru. [Iklan Cinta *piip* Season *piip* yang pindah ke Deimon—eh, salah. Lanjut!] _Itu adalah… YUKIMITSU HITAM! YA-HA!

"Yah, dengan berat hati, ibu mengijinkan. Tapi, ibu beritahu, ya. Kalau kalian ke hutan, jangan lengah terhadap serigala berambut _spike blonde_ di tengah jalan. Dia itu licik. Suka memeras orang, yah, walaupun dia tampan juga. Eh? Salah! Maksud ibu, kalian harus menjadi makhluk yang rendah hati. Karena itu adalah cara menjadi orang yang berdiri tegar di puncak dunia," ucap sang ibu panjang lebar. Yang ternyata sempat menuai _sweatdrop_ dua babi dan satu antena babi yang bergerak-gerak. Ah, ternyata ada lagi orang yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakang, disertai orang yang meniup-niup permen karet sesuka hatinya.

Ketiga babi setelah pamit dengan ibu mereka dengan haru dan tangis *?* akhirnya meninggalkan setting panggung untuk bersiap dimarahi sang sutradara—eh, maaf. Maksudnya bersiap mengganti_ setting_ panggung. Diikuti sang ibu. Ada yang bertanya apa pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang? Yang mereka kenakan simpel. Cukup kulit hewan buatan yang dipakai seperti kostum dengan kepala terbuka. Kulit apa? Silahkan dipikir sendiri. Disertai celemek dan sapu yang dibawa-bawa sang ibu. Juga untuk babi pertama dan kedua dilapisi seragam amefuto mereka masing-masing. *Readers: GIMANA CARA PAKAINYA?* Untuk babi ketiga, menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan _in-line skate_.

Demikianlah bagian ini selesai. Setting panggung pun berganti menjadi tirai tertutup berwarna merah bergaris hitam. Tanyakan pada orangtua kalian, di mana tempat membelinya. Settingpun berganti, menjadi ada anjing galak dan babi yang membawa-bawa papan kecil yang membuat satu ruangan _jawdrop _sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Papan yang betuliskan…

'_Kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan yang satu ini.'_

_[End of part 1]_

**Backstage, MAX!::**

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak seseorang yang mulai botak lagi setelah rambutnya tumbuh secara ajaib…

"Ma-maafkan kami, Yuki-san…" ucap Sena terbata-bata sambil menahan panas dibajunya yang berlapis-lapis…

"Tenang, Yukki! Tenang! Rileks!" ucap Suzuna yang ternyata manjur. Membuat Yukimitsu tenang sejenak. Sambil memijit-mijit keningnya layaknya _Profesor Dumbledore._ *Hogya?*

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu terobsesi menjadikan drama ini sukses," ucap Yukimitsu dengan tenang. Akhirnya, dia bisa sedikit sanatai.

"Yah, lebih baik kita mengambil tempat di bangku penonton yang sudah disiapkan _You-nii_," ucap Suzuna pada yang lain, seraya melepaskan kostum '_luar biasa'_ yang ia pakai. Tentu dengan baju bebas lainnya yang ada di dalam kostumnya.

**B-bangku penonton…::**

Ketika Sena, Suzuna, Monta serta Mamori (yang lain masih bersiap dengan _setting part 2_) sudah sampai di tempat duduk, mati lampu kembali terjadi. Membuat satu ruangan, baik yang duduk di atas, bawah maupun sisi kiri dan kanan pangggung, menjerit. Kecuali Sena, Suzuna, dan Mamori yang sudah maklum keadaan seperti ini. Wong tadi dah terjadi…

Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik yang menyentak dan… Heboh…

"_Woo! Come on! Come on!"_

Terdengar musik _beat_ menggema di seluruh ruangan. Lalu, muncullah dua sosok di panggung. Terlihat seperti… Mizumachi dan Akaba rasanya.

'_Umaku tobidasenai_

_Sonna toki ha_

_Kanjiru mama ni hane wo hiroge_

_Togiresouna omoi wo_

_Kono sora ni utsushite…'_

Semua terperangah. Melihat dan menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini. Akaba bermain gitar dengan sangat elegannya. Membuat wanita di penjuru ruangan berteriak memekakkan telinga. Tak terkecuali Suzuna dan Mamori yang histeris. Sena dan Monta hanya bisa berkata: _Ahaha… Ahahaha…_

Tak terasa penampilan yang begitu memukau telah hampir mencapai penghujung lagu yang semakin serunya. Ditambah dengan _light effect_ dan _sound effect_ kelas eksekutif yang didapatkan dengan—err… Cuma-Cuma.

'_Konna boku demo_

_Sasaete kureru kimi ga iru kara_

_Fuan wo kette kibou wo tsukande_

_Tsubasa hiroge tobitatsu ima_

_Ashita wo egakou…'_

Tepat dengan berakhirnya lagu, semacam _flame thrower _skala terbatas *Jangan bayangkan punya Hiruma. Bahaya…* ditembakkan ke atas dari panggung. Menambah suasana gemerlap ruangan. Membuat semakin banyak wanita pingsan ** di bangku penonton.

"Fuh, dan kami akan membawakan lagu dua lagu lagi," ucap Akaba sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Ngha, jadi, selamat menikmati!" ucap Mizumachi yang tumben nyambung…

'_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy…'_

Baru di awal, 'upacara jejeritan' sudah dimulai lagi. Akaba menyanyikan bagian _Lady Gaga _dengan indahnya, disertai permainan gitar nan apik. Lalu kemudian, Mizumachi mengambil alih _mike_ untuk bagian _Beyonce _dengan seksinya_._

'_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!'_

Jeritan terus terdengar hingga akhir lagu. Membuat suasana '_cool room'_ menjadi _'hot'_ sejenak. Dan ditutup dengan akhiran yang em—mantap.

"_We're sorry the number you have reached is not in service at this time.  
Please check the number, or try your call again." _ucap kedua pemuda ini bersamaan dengan memegang kedua _standing mike_ masing-masing dan berdiri berdampingan serta saling menempelkan punggung satu sama lain. Ditambah pose khusus dengan masing-masing _cell phone_ pastinya *Mizumachi dapet darimana, tak usah dipermasalahkan, ya… Ehehe…* . Yang membuat ruangan ini menambah daftar korban _'pingsan'_ di tempat ini.

"Ngha, dan ini lagu terakhir kami. Mohon diikuti sambil diteriakkan bersama, ya!" ucap Mizumachi pada penonton yang antusias pada lagu berikut.

"Fuh, karena lagu ini adalah pesanan seseorang yang sedang mengetik dengan mata melotot di ujung sana. Yang lebih tepatnya minta didoakan agar negaranya menang di Piala AFF. Duh, kita mulai saja," ucap Akaba mengakhiri yang mendapat hadiah jempolan dari ujung…

'_Garuda di dadaku  
Garuda kebanggaanku  
Ku yakin hari ini pasti menang..  
Kobarkan semangatmu  
Tunjukkan keinginanmu  
Ku yakin hari ini pasti menang…'_

Semuanya pun berdiri dengan spanduk yang berbunyi beda-beda, seperti '_Kalahkan Malay**a!' _atau '_Rebut jati diri bangsa!'_ atau '_Merah putih jaya!'_ atau juga _'Garuda Pancasila, akulah pendukungmu! Patriot proklamasi! Sedia berkorban untukmu!'_. _Well_, bukan spanduk itu, tapi lagu…

Sedangkan sang pengetik sedang tertawa maniak nan senang, karena dapat berkampanye gratis…

"Fuh, demikian akhir dari acara kami, kukembalikan pada Mr. Hilman," ucap Akaba seraya diikuti Mizumachi ke belakang panggung. Seketika, aura gelap kembali menyelimuti ruangan…

"Kekeke, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan ke part 2. Nantikan performa saya… Kekeke! Ya-Ha!" ucap Mr. Hilman misterius meninggalkan penonton yang menggigil seram…

_[Part 2, START!]_

"Ah, aku mau membangun rumah dari jerami saja. Biar cepat, MAX!" ucap babi pertama di depan bahan bangunan yang ia tenteng dan susun. Padahal ia sudah mulai membatin, _'Kenapa bukan Musashi saja yang menyusunnya, kenapa harus aku?'_ pikirnya dengan wajah tak tulus. Mengundang pembicaraan bisik-bisik dari bangku penonton…

"Psst… Psst… Dasar monyet, eh babi tak tahu diri. Sudah bagus bisa main di drama,"

"Iya-ya," ucap ibu-ibu di bangku penonton yang membuat Monta cengo sesaat.

"Sabar, MAX!" gumamnya. Yang mendapat sorotan tajam dari backstage oleh YUKIMITSU HITAM yang seperti berkata _'itu-tak-ada-dalam-naskah-kan-Monta.' _dengan aura yang siap menelan monta hidup-hidup.

"A-aku membangun rumah dari kayu saja…" ucap babi kedua yang membangun rumahnya, yang er—sebenarnya sudah jadi. Tinggal Sena memasang pintunya saja. Mungkin sudah dibangun Musashi. Membuat Monta melempar _deathglare MAX_ pada Sena…

"YA~! Membangun rumah dari batu bata kan kokoh, hehe," ucap Suzuna cengengesan yang mendapat aura 'kelam' dari belakang.

"Kekeke, mereka tak sadar ada aku, rupanya…" ucap seseorang yang bersembunyi di atas kabel-kabel panggung.

_[End of Part 2]_

**YA~! Backstage!::**

"Yah, lebih baik dari tadi," ucap Yukimitsu pasrah sambil memijit kembali kepalanya seperti _Profesor McGonagall_…

"Kekeke. Setelah ini giliran kalian, Ha-Ha bersaudara sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan seringai kejam sambil menenteng-nenteng bazooka kesayangannya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menunduk-nuduk gaje.

"Ba-baik," ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan ala Sena.

"Dan jangan sampai berlogat Sunda, ya, sayang," ucap Yukimitsu dengan senyum yang rapat dengan mata tertutup layaknya Sai. Sungguh menyeramkan…

Dan untuk_ backstage_ kali ini, sedikit serius karena ada aura menusuk…

**Panggung. Kekeke!::**

"Ya. Mr. Hilman kembali. Silahkan nantikan_… Part 3_ terkejam di dunia… _Happy watching_. Ya-Ha!" ucap Mr. Hilman dengan senyum ala_ Voldemort_ disertai tingkat kemisteriusan setinggi awan. Terlihat bayangan sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggung sang _MC_. Yang mungkin hanuya terlihat Mamori… *Kok malah spoiler ?*

_[Part 3, START!]_

"Kekeke, WAAAA!"

"GYAAA!"

Terdengar begitulah teriakan menggema di ruangan. Membuat suasana mencekam. Kalau drama 3 babi kecil biasa, sih, tidak masalah. Tapi.. Ini… Sang serigala itu setan…

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ketiga babi dengan sang setan a.k.a serigala. Sebenarnya kejar-kejaran itu tak ada dalam naskah, tapi apa mau dikata. _Backstage_ belum siap untuk adegan serigala jatuh ke perapian…

_[Sementara itu, Backstage…]_

"Mu-musashi! Kualinya macet! Tak mau jalan! Aduh, bagaimana ini?" ucap Kurita panik sambil memutar-mutar tuas kuali bersama Komusubi. Entah apa yang mereka akan lakukan, sehingga Musashi menepuk dahinya.

_[Panggung, Ya-Ha!]_

Dan untunglah persiapan sudah selesai. Atau Hiruma akan bosan dan menembaki ketiga babi malang itu…

"Ayo kita ke rumah monyet!" ucap Sena keceplosan dan mendapat _deathglare MAX_ dari Monta, disertai mata Yukimitsu yang sudah 'bling-bling' istilahnya sembari memegang pisau dan garpu yang telah dimengkilatkan ala_ Butler_ nan siap pakai.

Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat masuk ke rumah babi pertama. Namun, sayanganya serigala pertama dapat dengan mudahnya meniup rumah itu sekali dan hancur. Merekapun segera menuju rumah babi kedua yang bernasib naas, dua kali tiupan.

Setelah terengah-engah, mereka masuk ke rumah babi ketiga dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Membuat _readers_ berpikir, _sejauh apa sih rumahnya?_

Untung tak diuntung *halah*, walau serigala tak dapat masuk, ia menemukan celah cerobong asap untuk jalan masuk ke rumah babi ketiga.

"Ah!" ucap Suzuna bersamaan dengan nyalanya lampu bohlam di rumahnya. Ia segera mencari lampu ajaib warisan kakaknya dari_ Hollywood_ sebagai figuran. Membuat Yukimitsu _sweatdrop _dengan pikiran, _yang diambil itu kan kuali!_

"Lampu… Lampu ajaib… Tunjukkan kekuatanmu… BUAH!" ucap Suzuna seraya mekudahi lampu ajaib disertai dengan pingsannya Yukimitsu…

"Hohoho! Ada apa memanggilku di hari Natal? Hohoho!" ucap _Santa Claus_ berbadan _'lebar'_ yang datang dari lampu ajaib tersebut disertai dengan '_muka aneh'_ dari tiga babi bersaudara ini.

"YA~! _Santa Claus_ Kurita! Kami minta kuali besar untuk menghancurkan serigala!" ucap Suzuna yang mendapat hadiah jentikan jari sang _'Santa Claus'_ dengan kuali besar.

Tak lama kemudian, _Santa Claus_ gadungan itu menghilang sebelum permintaan ketiga…

"Kekeke! Aku tahu kalian ada di dalam sana," ucap serigala sambil memasuki cerobong asap dan berhasil! Jebakan Suzuna berhasil! Serigala itu kalah!

"Hore! Kita menang!" ucap ketiga babi tanpa memerhatikan serigala yang sudah _'hidup lagi'_ dan menuju keluar rumah lewat jalan belakang untuk selanjutnya bertemu dengan tiga pemburu. Yukimitsu sendiri sudah _H2C_ dengan keadaan ini.

"Heh, serigala, kau harus mati!" ucap Jumonji.

"Kekeke, ayo tembak saja!"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"BERISIK! Keh, kalau begitu, minggir!"

"TIDAK AKAN! TEMBAK!" kata ketiga orang itu dengan menembakkan AK 47 yang ditangkis Hiruma.

"Payah,"

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Hei! Kau mau ke mana?"

" Ke rumah ibu sialan dari para babi sialan. Ya-Ha!"

_[Rumah ibu babi, hehe]_

"Lalala…" ucap sang ibu babi di rumah mewahnya. Oh, _setting_ panggung telah berganti rupanya.

"Kekeke! Halo, ibu babi sialan~" ucap serigala di ambang pintu sang ibu babi. Menciptakan aura seram di seluruh ruangan.

"Eh, kau mau KYAA—"

"Kekeke! Ya-Ha!" teriak sang serigala.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Yang terjadi adalah Mamori yang digendong Hiruma keluar rumahnya dan membawanya bagaikan bahan bangunan di pundak. Romantis. Pikir penonton…

_[Sena dekaka]_

Dan akhirnya, inilah akhir dari drama gantung ini. Para babi bersama pemburu dan segenap kru Deimon Devil Bats segera berfoto bersama, dan sebelum _applause_ penonton…

"Kekeke! Mau meninggalkan kami?" ucap serigala pada kerumunan anggota klubya yang bergidik seram. Ia segera menurunkan Mamori yang mukanya merah padam dan sudah tak bisa membalas Hiruma.

Merekapun berfoto bersama dan mengakhiri rangkaian acara hari ini dengan_ standing applause_ penonton. Belakangan diketahui drama mereka menjadi acara favorit. Walaupun masing-masing sudah membatin, _'jangan sampai drama ini terulang…'_

.

.

**15 Tahun kemudian::**

"Rei, mama bilang jangan berlari-lari!" ujar seorang berambut _auburn_ dan bermata _sapphire _yang mengejar anaknya dengan eloknya. Ups, yang di belakangnya dengan rambut _spike_ pirang dan mata hijau_ tosca_ juga tak boleh dilupakan.

"Kekeke. Dia semangat sekali, kan, Ma-Mo-Ri," ucap Hiruma menggoda pada istrinya. Well, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri sekarang, yang sedang mengantar anak mereka ke pertemuan orangtua murid.

"Kekeke. Heh, anak sialan, memangnya ada apa sampai kau segembira ini, heh?" tanya Hiruma pada anaknya yang berambut spike pirang sepertinya, namun bermata sapphire dengan bentuk wajah yang mirip ibunya.

"Ada drama, ayah," ujar Rei, nama anak itu pada Hiruma.

"Drama apa, sayang?" tanya Mamori lembut pada anak tercintanya. Yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar.

"3 Babi Setan," ujar anak itu polos dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ha?" ucap Mamori dengan mulut menganga. Memori buruk kepalanya melintas…

"Kekeke! Itulah anakku! Ya-Ha!"

_**~fin~**_

**A/N:: **Yeeey! Selesai juga! Makasih yang udah nungguin fiction geje nan gantung ni! Sori klo humornya ga ketulungan jeleknya. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari fiction cacad ini! Gara-gara diburu waktu bwat dipake gentian ma sepupu. Okeh, ga banyak bacot. G.o.D apdet Senin. Seperti sya bilang ni akan tuntas tahun ni. Nantikan apdetan ficku yang lain ea! Dan mulai dari fic ni, review kubales di bawah. PM ku males dibuka… #plaK!

.

**Big Thanx to:: DEVIL'D • ToscaTurqoise • Iin cka you-nii • Natsuno Yurie Uchiha • nab'nab'kaitani • undine-yaha • Salmahimahi • CieCieYeaDinoHibaForever • Mayou Fietry**

**.**

**Balesan Review:**

**DEVIL'D:: Yosh. Makasih dah review. Uda apdet ni! Review lagi ea!**

**ToscaTurqoise:: Boleh manggil saya apa aja kok, asal jangan senpai ya. Waduh, ia tuh! Pada kena virus Sunda! Kekeke! Udah abis ni! Review lagi yuk!**

**Iin cka you-nii:: Nah, 'mereka' udah nampang! Salam buwat Pichi-chan! Hehe. Review lagi?**

**Natsuno Yurie Uchiha:: Nah, udah puas HM nya? Mreka nikah loh! Kekeke! Tenang, acara tunangan mereka ada di fict *piip* Kekeke! Review lagi!**

**nab'nab'kaitani:: Nih dah updet! Gapapa kmu bru baca. Thanx ea! Udah abis ni! Review?**

**undine-yaha:: Wah! Emang slah kompi tuh! Kekeke! Yosh! Berperikepintuanlah seperti saya! #plak! Udah abis ni! Hehe… Review?**

**Salmahimahi:: Salma-chan! Udah abis ni! Ishimaru kembali terasing… Kekeke! Review ya!**

**CieCieYeaDinoHibaForever:: Duh, ada anak imut! *gampar* Hehe. Udah ketauan tuh! Mau review lagi?**

**Mayou Fietry:: Hola Mayu-chan! Kekeke! Yosh! Udah apdet! Kekeke! Review ya!**

**.**

**Sekian. Inilah akhirnya, so, REVIEW!**


End file.
